


Gunny

by a_quick_drink



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_quick_drink/pseuds/a_quick_drink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich may have finally given up the Corps but Bryan still needs his gunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunny

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: _"Imagine your OTP where one is the Fully Functional Adult™ and the other has been living off of coffee and fruit snacks for three days straight."_ [[x](http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com/post/134389960356/imagine-your-otp-where-one-is-the-fully-functional)]

Turning over and finding the other side of the bed vacant, Rich huffed to himself before rolling out of bed. That was two nights in a row Bryan hadn't come to bed. With the Monday deadline looming, Bryan had sequestered himself in the office on Friday night, determined not to leave until he'd finished writing his thesis. Aside from dropping off meals every few hours, Rich had left Bryan to his work and otherwise hadn't seen him since. 

In the kitchen, Rich dumped the cold dregs of coffee left in the pot and started another one brewing. He stared out the window at the small fenced-in yard beyond while he waited. 

There'd been talk about getting a dog but that idea had been shelved for the foreseeable future in favor of a much lower maintenance garden. Rich didn't care either way. He'd never been the nurturing type that Bryan was so all that mattered to him was Bryan's happiness. He shook his head at himself as the aroma of fresh coffee drew him away from the window. Only a few months into his retirement from the Corps and already the cushy civilian life was turning him mushy. What would a few years do?

It'd been time to leave, though. Being a Marine no longer held the allure it once had when he realized it wasn't the Corps itself he loved but the working partnership he'd had with Bryan all those years ago. Managing a household together was far from the excitement he was used to but it proved they didn't need a battlefield to recapture their old dynamic. Giving up the Corps was something he never thought he'd do. Then again, he'd never had a reason to until Bryan.

When the coffee maker gave up its last few drops, he divided the dark brew between the mugs. A splash of milk went into Bryan's, and Rich watched the clouds swirl for a moment before giving it a stir that turned the black liquid to tan. Sticking the spoon in his mouth, Rich smiled around it.

It wasn't that Bryan needed him per se, things just ran more smoothly when he was around to keep his otherwise single-minded boyfriend on track. Devoting attention to a single task to the exclusion of anything deemed distraction was an ability that'd served Bryan well in the Corps--not so much outside of it. Too often his basic needs fell by the wayside and it was Rich who kept him on track.

Rich tossed the spoon in the sink. Mugs in hand, he went to the office and let himself in. 

At the desk, Bryan was fast asleep with his head pillowed on folded arms, and still wearing the same ratty USMC t-shirt and sweatpants he'd changed into Friday night. His laptop sat open beside him, along with the remnants of a jumbo bag of Skittles, dozens of the green candies strewn about the desk like confetti. Dirty dishes and stacks of library books littered the corners of the desk.

With his free hand, Rich brushed away some of the candies and set down the hot mugs. "Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," Rich greeted in a cheery tone, chuckling to himself when Bryan grumbled something into his arms. Rich gave his neck a few gentle squeezes to ease the knot of tension that'd formed there. A soft growling sound followed before Bryan hooked an arm around his waist and reeled him in to press a kiss to Rich's stomach, the days worth of stubble scraping against bare skin and pulling a bark of laughter from Rich's throat.

"How's it going?"

Bryan released him to reach for a mug. "Done and submitted," he said, lips curving into a tired but contented smile Rich found himself unable to look away from. Bryan liked teasing him about choosing such an average guy to love but Rich didn't see it that way. There wasn't a damn thing average about Bryan in his opinion, and even in his current disheveled state Rich couldn't imagine anyone more attractive.

Bryan stood then and brushed their lips together. "Couldn't have done it without you, Gunny."


End file.
